


What Lies in the Tombs

by Fer8girl



Series: Chasing Shadows [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer8girl/pseuds/Fer8girl
Summary: Chiss Cipher Buyahk'a is winging home from one mission when he's asked to help with another. But this one is personal and the person asking is his friend, a Jedi Shadow named Angel. She needs help getting to Belsavis  and breaking into the Tombs. Shouldn't pose too much of a challenge to this unlikely duo. Featuring Buck, the son of Sith Warrior Ses'fae'tunder and Lt Pierce, and Angel, the daughter of Assassin K'isha and Andronikos Revel





	1. Chapter 1

Dodging a small set of asteroids had Buyahk'a grinning as his heart raced. Not only did the _Corsair_ have sleek lines and polish, but it handled as if it longed for his touch. The Chiss Cipher commended himself once again on having the small ship customized so that a single person could fly it, or in a pinch, his advanced ship's droid.

"Feeling reckless today Master?"

Buck heard the ship's droid's metallic voice purr behind him and grinned again. 4G-9 could pilot his ship, but he'd also programmed the droid to have a feminine voice, appreciating even his artificial company to be of the fairer sex.

"Just a touch, Fourgee," he said, "Think of it as a stress reliever from that last mission."

Speaking of stress relief, after that last debacle Intelligence had sent him on, a well-deserved break was in order. It had been some time since he'd visited Csilla, and if he went he would be fussed over by his younger sisters. Thinking of the twins made a warm smile pass over his face and he was a heartbeat away from programming the coordinates in the navigational computer when his comm beeped. Tempted to ignore it, instead he picked it up and activated it, surprised by the picture.

"Come on Buck,” Angel muttered as she appeared in holo form, unaware that he could hear her, "Don't be on a mission, pick up." The image of the Jedi Shadow intrigued him, but then so had Angel since he'd met her and struck up their unlikely friendship.

"Angel, this is a pleasant surprise." He heard her take deep breath.

"Hello Buck," she said, "I wish this was a less serious call, but I need your help." Before he could stop it a smile curved his mouth and she groaned. "And please don't look so smug."

"Smug, me? Never!" he protested lightly, "Now what can I do for my little Jedi?"

"You can start by not calling me that," she scolded, as she shook her head, "I need to get to Belsavis, the Maximum Security Area fast."

His jaw dropped as shock overwhelmed him and he saw a smile tug her lips at his reaction. "K'pah, Angel," he exclaimed, "Why?"

"It concerns Master Tho. Something came up that might have to do with his death."

Her urgency and the mention of her late Cathar Master sent all thoughts of teasing from his head. "Your old Master? I know he meant a lot to you." He considered her words, "But why that prison planet?"

"I can explain more when we meet up, if you're up for the challenge."

He smiled at her slight verbal jab. She knew him well enough to know that throwing down a gauntlet was a surefire way to get his attention and assistance. "Of course I'll help you," he stated, "But why aren't you asking your crew?"

"Asme was Master Tho's nephew and I feel he's too close to the matter," she explained, "I'd rather handle this without him. Plus it'll be easier to get that area if I had Imperial assistance."

Buck gave her an understanding nod."Ahh, so you need a ride and an escort. Very well. Meet me a Ducelon Spaceport. Stealth to the Corsair and we head out."

Angel's smile glowed at him. "Thank you Buck.” Relief was obvious in her voice, "I can be there shortly, I'm already on Nar Shadda."

Buck smiled again at how well he knew her. Her family had a home on the Smuggler's Moon that she frequently visited. "I thought you might be. My little Jedi always flies back to her nest," he teased, enjoying the aggravated look that passed over her face before she stuck her tongue out at him and deactivated her comm.

Buck had literally crashed into the Shadow during a mission and had been staying in contact with her since. His duties as a Cipher didn't allow him opportunities to make lasting connections with others but when he'd met Angel they'd realized they had some interesting things in common despite being in opposing factions. The duties they performed were often similar and they both were hiding Sith heritages. She was spirited and had a sense of humor, qualities he'd never associated with Jedi. There was also a playful sensuality she'd displayed that he'd been curious about, and he smiled as he remembered her clear silver eyes flashing from innocent to mischievous in an instant.

He chuckled, wondering what sort of retaliation he'd face if she'd ever found out he'd slipped a tracking device into the pack she'd always seemed to have on hand, but something had told him she was worth keeping tabs on. They'd gone from having conversations over comlinks to short meetings on neutral territory and their novel friendship had become something genuine; he found himself looking forward to their interactions. But now she was asking for his help and he had to figure out how to smuggle a Jedi into one of the most notorious prisons in the galaxy. As inspiration struck, another grin crept across his face and he could just hear Angel's voice in his mind chiding him for looking smug again.

* * *

  


Docking into the spaceport, Buck checked the signal linked to the tracking device he'd planted on Angel and confirmed she was close. Probably just waiting for me to touch down and open the door, he thought. Hiding the receiver, he settled the _Corsair_ into the spaceport landing the ship gracefully. Heading to the ship's entrance he was reminded of how much trust he and Angel placed in each other. Intelligence wouldn't treat him kindly if they knew he was assisting a Jedi, but here he was opening the door to his ship and waiting to let her come aboard.

Standing at the portal, he listened intently but knew it was an exercise in futility. Angel practiced the art of stealth better than most Sith he knew, she could move without a sound. Closing his eyes trying to focus on his other senses, he felt a slight wisp of air and knew she was moving past him, right before a light blow hit his chest and a giggle flew up the stairs of his ship. Playful even now, he thought with a smile as he closed the ship's door and headed up the stairs himself. He reached the common room and still didn't see her but heard another telltale giggle.

"Can't catch me Buck?" she teased, the echo of her voice in the ship adding to the difficulty in finding her.

"Jedi, I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are in Imperial territory," he threatened jokingly, "It is my responsibility to subdue you in whatever manner I deem necessary."

Another giggle echoed through the ship. "Subdue me?" Her disembodied voice was musical, "What if I get to you first?"

There was a quick whoosh as a cushion from his small couch flew past him and he turned to face it, seeing another cushion rise. Moving towards it, he realized his mistake as an unseen hand tapped his back. She'd used her abilities to lift the cushions and made him think she was by the couch when she'd been right beside him the whole time.

"Tag," she giggled and he shook his head as he turned around. Invisible arms wrapped around him in a hug a moment before she materialized and he saw her silver eyes shine up at him from her tawny brown face.

"How've you been Buck?" She craned up, lightly pecking his cheek, then gave him another quick hug which he returned. Few people greeted him so warmly and it added to the appeal of her friendship.

"Same as usual," he replied, squeezing easily, "Risking my life for the Empire, vanquishing our enemies. Looks like I captured a dangerous specimen." He winked at her as she backed away.

"I think I've proved that I can capture you just as easily," she laughed, then turned solemn, "But it's lucky I have such a skilled friend." The serious look on her face was at odds with how he'd usually pictured his lighthearted friend, telling him that this wasn't a matter to be taken lightly.

"Let me get us on our way," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can fill me in." She nodded gratefully as they headed to the Corsair's bridge where he sat down and plugged in the coordinates to Belsavis while she settled in.

"Alright Angel, spill it," Buck said glancing up from the console to look at Angel. The look of apprehension on her face wasn't one he was used to seeing, nor was the fidgeting of her hands.

"Some of Master Tho's possessions turned up and were given to Asme," she started, "We found a journal with entries that concerned me, so I took it to the Council." She gave him a wary look. "Buck, all faction loyalties aside, I need to know I'm talking to you as my friend."

He gave her a slight nod. "Just you and I as friends right now, not Jedi or Cipher."

Her look of wariness lessened and she sighed. "Good to know," she said, "Master Tho had unique ideas for a Jedi. He never believed Jedi should deny all of our emotions, feeling a heart filled with joy had a stronger connection to the Force."

"His beliefs didn't win him many friends on the Council, even though his padawans adored him." She sighed again, "Including me. He and his pride treated me like family. But I think there was a collective sigh of relief when he died. He didn't just question the Code but also the Jedi's unwavering loyalty to the Republic." She stopped speaking and her gaze became withdrawn again, Buck didn't doubt she was remembering her beloved Master.

"You never told me what happened to him," he prodded gently and was surprised when her eyes closed and her hand covered his as if seeking comfort in another's touch.

"That's still uncertain," she admitted, "His body was found on Taris, ravaged almost beyond recognition. There were bites and claw marks as if from rakghouls, but also blaster wounds." She let loose a hard shudder. "I was the one who found him."

She squeezed his hand and he covered hers with his other one. Her silence was mournful, a far cry from how he'd seen Jedi usually view death and he was glad she was finding ease in his touch. Not matter how he viewed most Jedi, Master Tho had been important to Angel, and he'd do what he could for his friend. When it seemed like her moment of sorrow had passed, she took a stabilizing breath and sat back in her seat.

"The entries I found mentioned the Republic betraying the Cathar long ago. Master Tho would want to investigate any betrayals of his people of course," There was a new determination in her voice, "Buck, the entries were right before he died. I can't help but wonder if there's a connection."

Buck could understand her suspicion; it became a survival instinct when you worked as many covert missions as they both had. "What did the Council say when you approached them?" he asked and a look surprisingly close to anger flashed in her eyes.

"They told me to let it go." Her voice was fierce, "That Master Tho was one with the Force and I should leave the matter alone." She took a deep breath and Buck saw her visibly calm down, "But the whole time I could feel Master Juhn'kai searching my mind."

"Searching your mind?" Buck laid a concerned hand on her leg, "What do you think he was hoping to uncover?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Who knows?" she said airily, "His probes were as effective as a swarm of dekk-flies, easily scattered when I focused on them." She gave him an impish smile, "But the irritation on his face was priceless. He couldn't accuse me of banishing his probes without admitting to searching my thoughts in the first place."

The thought of Angel tweaking the other Jedi Masters made Buck chuckle and she shared in it before sobering again.

"But that's why I asked you to help, Buck," she stated, "I'm looking into this without the Council's approval. I love Asme and Yen but I don't want to drag them into this, especially with Asme's connection to Master Tho. His journal mentioned stasis chambers in the Maximum Security section of Belsavis. I want to see them for myself."

Buck raised an eyebrow at Angel and gave her a crafty smile. "Well well Angel," he said, "Sneaking into prisons, keeping things from the Council. I think I'm proud of you." His teasing was enough to coax her smile back.

"Better watch it," she warned, still smiling, "Knowing you're proud of me might make me change my mind about this." She gave him a slight prod as she stood. "Now tell me about how about this brilliant plan of yours to get me in." Holding back a smirk, Buck looked Angel up and down.

"What you're looking for is on the bed in my quarters," he told her, laughing again as her eyebrows shot so high they almost touched her hairline. "This is completely innocent, I promise. I'd just rather you look for yourself, you'll understand when you see it."

Angel gave him another smile and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "I have a hard time believing anything having to do with you is completely innocent Buck," she said as she traipsed back to his room.

* * *

 

  


The _Corsair_ was just touching down on Belsavis when Buck heard Angel's light footfalls returning. He turned from the console and let out a low whistle. The Imperial uniform he'd found clung to her body and she'd slicked back her silver hair into a high bun. Genius idea, he told himself again, dressing a Jedi as an Imperial officer to get her through the prison. Even she'd seemed impressed as she looked down at herself.

"Imperial colors look great on you. I think you should defect simply for the uniform,” he teased and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Do I want to know what you're doing with a woman's uniform?" she asked and groaned as he shot her an evil grin. "Never mind. At least it's something that covers me up; I've heard that the polar regions of Belsavis are truly frigid."

"Not as cold as Csilla, but chilly nonetheless." He paused, thinking about his people's home world, before continuing, "But let's focus on the task at hand."

Squaring his shoulders he let his emotions retreat, shifting into what people expected of his role as a Cipher. It was a skill he adapted to cope with some of the more unpleasant duties he was tasked with. The look of Angel's face let him know she could see the difference in him.

"This is my domain so there's only two rules here Angel," he said briskly, "Rule number one is 'Always listen to Buck'. I know these people, how they think and what they look for. At least the _Corsair_ is small enough to get clearance to land planet-side and we bypassed using the shuttle. The less people we deal with, the better. But you do what I say when I say it, understood."

The dancing light in Angel's eyes dimmed which he recognized it as part of her way to mentally ready herself and she gave him a curt nod. "Understood," she replied, "I know this is risky for you as well."

Buck wasn't about to admit to her that the fact that it was a risky venture was what had piqued his interest. Conspiracies were something he was more than familiar with. To possibly uncover one created by the Republic was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He felt the familiar tremble of the _Corsair_ as it settled fully into the spaceport and rose.

"By the way, can you handle a blaster?" he asked and she gave him a surprised nod.

"Yes I can," she quipped, "Why?"

He walked over to a wall panel and spun it revealing several rifles and blasters. Picking up one he knew to be light but powerful he handed it to her. "Nondescript Imperial Officers don't carry light sabers, and I'm not letting you go unarmed." She checked the weapon quickly and strapped it to her hip, looking ready for action. "Let's go Corporal Kys," he ordered, sinking deep into his role and a spark of mischief flashed in Angel's eyes.

"Yes sir, Cipher," she replied smartly, then paused, "Wait, aren't you forgetting something? What's the second rule?"

He gave her a quick devilish grin as he strode to the ship's door and she followed close behind. "Rule number two is 'Remember rule number one'," he stated firmly as they headed out the door into the spaceport.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting through the spaceport was easier than Buck expected. Striding through purposefully even other Imperials gave him a wide berth. Intelligence Agents had a shadowy reputation, adding that to the fact that he was Chiss, people expected him to be cold and calculating. Not the sort a smart person would choose to associate with. That stray thought had him glancing back at Angel.

She followed his lead well, down to the aura of cool disdain he projected. His friend was displaying hidden talents he thought, mildly impressed, they may get through this in one piece. As brilliant as he viewed his idea to disguise her as an Imperial Officer, he'd also admit her brilliance on having him capitalize on his reputation to make the mission go smoothly. But even wearing a serious countenance there were still flickers of amusement in her eyes, a dead giveaway that her buoyant nature was irrepressible.

Contagious as well, he warned himself as he remembered their first meeting in a Nar Shadda warehouse. He'd gotten caught up in it as they'd eluded blaster fire and mercenaries, when he'd thought her a skilled and delightful Agent; it was hard not to get caught up in it again. He forced himself to scowl at her, hoping it'd dim the light dancing in her eyes. Instead they sparkled more and the corners of her mouth quirked before she was able to compose herself just as they reached the droid at the automated speeder.

"Destination?" it asked.

"Imperial Frontline Camp," he ordered and when Angel opened her mouth, he shook his head firmly. "Remember your place, Corporal," he uttered carefully, trying to quell anything she wanted to say.

She shut her mouth with a snap as the sparkle in her eyes finally dimmed. A necessary evil, he told himself even though he was disappointed to see it go, they were dangerous territory and he couldn't guarantee her safety if she gave them away. Thankfully the speeder was brisk and they reached the Outpost in no time.

He leaped up as soon as the speeder landed and gave her arm a quick tug to urge her along. Across from the outpost was an intimidating cliff face and he guided her to the ancient looking tunnel carved into it.

"Rakata transport," he explained, "Fastest way to get to that area. If you're talking about stasis chambers I have an idea where to start looking."

She gave him a sidelong glance. "Yes sir, Cipher," she said curtly, and he groaned as he kept pulling her.

"I'm helping you Angel. Don't get chaffed because I'm expected to be a certain way here," he muttered and heard her sigh.

"You have a point, sorry Buck," she apologized, "How do you do it?"

Her question puzzled him. "What?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Switch back and forth so easily. Makes me wonder if I know the real you."

The irony of her statement made a dry smirk creep across his face. "Surprisingly, outside of my family you probably know me better than anyone," he admitted and saw her typical teasing grin pop up.

"Should I be flattered or scared?" She jabbed his arm teasingly before they stepped to the transport.

"Scared, definitely," he countered as he gave her a return jab, then returned to being serious. "Now these transports look more daunting than they are."

The transport he referred to had a large metal base with a thick stone column in the center, going all the way to the high ceiling of the cavern. An alloy rod mounted to the column several meters up rotated around it constantly and sparks of electricity arced as it spun. Angel gazed warily at the alien technology but still followed Buck as he stepped to the console and programmed the coordinates they needed.

"All set," he said, "Now just step on and it'll send you where we're heading. I'll go first." Her eyes goggled at him for an instant but he didn't give her time to protest, stepping on the platform and making a show of pressing the correct button.

He still wasn't sure how the transport worked, it was just one of the things he'd accepted in the line of duty. The electricity surged over him, paralyzing him for a moment without pain. There was an instant of flashing light that he closed his eyes against while he felt weightless, then the sudden thump as his boots landed on a solid surface. The reverberation sent a minor shock wave through his body before he reoriented himself. Out of habit he drew one blaster and surveyed his surroundings. All of the transport caverns looked the same and he wouldn't know if they'd used the correct one until they exited, but he stepped from the transport to wait for Angel.

When she didn't materialize he started to worry. A dozen scenarios popped in his head, a malfunction in the transport, someone approaching her after he'd left… any number of things that could have happened. He heard a loud sparking from the transport and watched as her slim form finally emerged. She looked up at the transport's arcing electricity in wonder, her eyes alight.

"That was amazing," she exclaimed softly, "And these are here for you to use at any time?"

The apprehension he'd felt withered in the presence of her excitement and he shook his head. "Come along Corporal," he muttered, hoping to snap her attention to what they were doing. She looked around as if checking for other prying eyes, then gave him a sassy salute.

"Yes Sir," she assented, before composing herself again, "Lead the way."

Heading to the entrance of the cavern the air grew colder confirming they were in one of the polar regions of the schizophrenic planet, a far cry from the verdant jungle areas the Imperial posts had been in. Nearing the end, Buck tensed as he heard the unmistakable clamor of blaster fire. He backed to the wall, his own blasters at the ready and edged his head out to see what was causing the commotion and groaned.

Primeval prison droids and Esh-kha, aggressive escaped aliens, had turned the path leading to the tunnel they were heading to into a lethal gauntlet. Dismembered droids and dead Esh-kha littered the ground as the two forces battled each other. Even as Buck watched, the droids fired indiscriminately on the tall half-crazed alien species with no regard to whether or not the blasts would kill quickly.

Some wounded Esh-Kha were pulled aside by their compatriots, others just lay on the ground in pools of their own viscera, waiting for death. Sights like this weren't foreign to Buck, but he was reluctant to have Angel witness the slaughter. At times his giggling friend seemed so innocent, he wasn't sure to what degree of the ongoing war she'd been exposed to.

"What's going on out there?" Angel whispered as he still shook his head at the violent scene.

"There's droids and Esh-Kha firing on each other out there."

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "So who's on our side?" she asked and he smiled cynically.

"Neither, the Esh-Kha are hostiles, aliens imprisoned by the Rakata before the Republic made this into their prison," he said, "And the droids were set up before the Empire took over. Both sides would view us as either threats or targets and they're right in our path.”

“The lovely part," he continued, "The droids have stealth detection probes deployed, so that option's out. If we want through we'll have to make a break for it."

He gave her a stern look. "You ready?" He tried giving her one last chance to back out and was surprised when her face lost all emotion, posed in deadly serenity.

"Lead on," she said and he pointed to the corridor carved into a cliff face at a right angle to the one they were about to exit.

"We're going to flank right staying behind those droids," he explained, "Their primary directive is to subdue the prisoners so they might not care as much about us. Plus the Esh-Kha will be more concerned with taking them out. But we'll be at a closer range to them, easier for them to take us out if they take notice of us so move fast, got it?"

"Stay right, try not to draw attention, move quickly," she stated, still looking colder than he'd ever seen her, then shattering the illusion by winking at him, "You forgot don't die."

Buck shook his head, reluctant to admit part of him was relieved to see a trace of the Angel he knew. "That should go without saying," he said as they readied themselves at the entrance. "Stay low, go fast. Kill first, die last," he muttered and shrugged at Angel's questioning look, "Something my Tisci taught me. Now move!"

The pair of them sprinted across the snow covered ground, darting behind the line of large four-legged droids. Buck heard shouts from the Esh-Kha as they were noticed and a few started aiming their blasters at them. He tucked and rolled into a kneeling position before firing shots back at them, trying to make sure his targets went down with one shot.

Jumping to his feet and still moving swiftly, he glanced back at Angel. She was firing some well-aimed shots of her own, though it looked like hers were to disable instead of kill. Still, he was surprised she handled a blaster so well as she kept up with him.

They continued forward, making just past half-way when the prison droids finally took notice of them. Several squawking beeps alerted Buck that they had been spotted.

"Watch the droids," he shouted as he saw one point its weapons at Angel.

"Just cover me," she yelled back as she stilled.

Buck saw her raise her hand, lifting one of the droids to send it crashing into another. He shot an Esh-Kha aiming at her as she repeated the action, this time bowling the droid into several others. The screeching of metal on metal echoed against the rock walls as Angel cleared the droids and stayed close to Buck while he kept raining suppression fire on the Esh-Kha. The alien convicts were still firing at them even though she was destroying their enemies and Buck heard her huff.

"So be it," she sighed in resignation then lifted a droid and sent it into the shooting Esh-Kha.

The blaster fire ceased as the remaining Esh-Kha scattered, finally overwhelmed by the sight of the slim Jedi lifting droids like toys and tossing them at each other. Even Buck was starting to become impressed, he'd seen his mother's abilities and recognized how much power Angel wielded. When the droids were finally downed the pair finished making their way to the corridor, both keeping their blasters at the ready. Stepping softly, Buck looked again at his friend who seemed totally unaffected by the strength she'd displayed.

"So you could have cleared our way at any time?" he felt compelled to ask and she smiled shrewdly at him.

"You seemed so adamant about taking charge, I didn't want to interfere. If given a choice, I would have cleared the droids as I did, then stun the Esh-Kha instead of killing them." She let loose another sigh, "But when it comes to self-defense, we do what we must."

"Just how strong are you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him and he groaned. "Fine, how strong does the Force flow through you?"

Despite what they'd just gone through, he saw her shoulders shake with laughter at the sarcastic question. "You act like it's a measurable thing," she chuckled, "I really don't know. I just focus and what happens happens. It feels like my connection is solid and I've been told it's strong with me."

"Glad to see all that power hasn't gone to your head," he quipped and he rolled his eyes as unmistakable giggles erupted from her. "Gods save me from giggling Jedi," he muttered while rotating his suddenly tense shoulders. "After this I'm due for some serious R and R."

He heard a shift beside him and was surprised when Angel reached up and laid a hand on the back of his neck. Cool waves radiated from it, when combined with the gentle kneading of her fingers they effectively melted away more tension than he realized he'd been carrying. Another side of her abilities he thought, before he tilted his head from side to side, testing the ease of movement then gave her a grateful smile.

"You know I could probably help you with that, relaxation that is," she said, "I have some very effective mantras and meditation techniques."

Buck thought about the last time he'd gotten some R and R, trying to remember if he'd spent it with that skilled Twi'lek on Corellia or that surprisingly limber Zabrak who'd kept him warm on Hoth. Shaking the images loose, he looked into Angel's expectant eyes.

"My relaxation technique usually involves warm bodies," he declared. "But you're welcome to help me with that if you'd still like to." She looked at him blankly for a moment before she got his meaning and turned away flustered. Capitalizing on her embarrassment he shot her a sly grin

"No better way to relax after a mission," he said, "You can't tell me that meditation is more relaxing than…" Then he was struck with the sudden revelation, "Oh that's right... Jedi. So it's highly probable that you've never enjoyed the ultimate in relaxation."

Still looking unsettled she stepped more quickly, inching ahead of him. "Not that it's your business," she murmured, "But no."

"Hard to believe my little Jedi is a prude," he teased and Angel whirled on him.

"I am not," she shot back. "But it's better if people think I am, it's what they expect of a Jedi. Most of the males I'm around are other Jedi or Republic soldiers who view me as untouchable, with a few maybe trying to 'get under a Jedi's robes' for bragging rights. It's not even so much I feel I need to avoid physical contact. It's just… well, I haven't found anyone who really appeals to me."

"What about me? Maybe I could?" he teased with a wink, and held his hand up with his index finger and thumb an inch apart, "Just a little?"

"I've seen you be charming when you put your mind to it," she admitted with laughter in her voice even as she started heading back down the corridor and he found himself trotting to catch up to her.

"Angel, my charm is legendary in some circles," he murmured leaning close to her ear, "And some of my other qualities as well."

She turned and gave him a dry look. "You're looking smug again," she admonished, as humor twinkled in her eyes and he realized that a slow smirk had taken over his face without his knowledge.

"Maybe it's because I can be," he stated, "I make sure if someone's been in my arms, they're not leaving unsatisfied." He couldn't resist another wink. "There's a really easy way for you to find out, you know." To his surprised, she let out a giggle of amusement instead of embarrassment.

"Not if you keep looking like you know everything," she laughed. "That look does you in Buck. I don't think I could take you seriously if you looked like that while we were together."

Buck felt his hungry grin grow wider. "If that's your only argument I'm fine with blindfolds," he replied, watching her jaw drop in shock.

"Save me from arrogant Ciphers," she muttered, but was still smile as she shook her head and they continued down the corridor. They neared what was supposed to be the end when Angle's footsteps slowed.

"Wait," she froze and closed her eyes. Something close to pain passed over her face and when she opened her eyes again they were filled with confusion. "This doesn't make sense," she murmured and sped down the corridor.

Buck followed her, blasters at the ready. When they came to the end of the corridor they saw a large room with several empty stasis chambers. Looking like large test tubes the unoccupied chambers seemed forlorn. Angel stretched out her hand and every time she drew close to one she'd pull back like it burned. Buck stayed alert for outside danger but rapidly became concerned by her reaction. This wasn't the controlled Jedi he'd seen, or even his giggling carefree friend. She started darting from chamber to chamber, stopping short before touching them.

"Senseless," she muttered as she moved from one chamber to another, ""All that time. The prides they missed, the kits."

She finally approached the main chamber dominating the room and with what looked like great effort laid a hand on it. Buck watched her recoil but leave her hand on the console. He remained silent letting her regain control over herself, but was relieved when she finally looked up at him even though her eyes looked distraught.

"Twenty years Buck," she said softly, "There were Cathar imprisoned here. Held in stasis for twenty years." She shook her head again. "Stasis froze their bodies but not their minds. They were thinking, dreaming, having nightmares and unable to do anything about it for all that time."

For all Buck had seen, this floored him. "Being paralyzed like that," he muttered, "Sounds like hell."

She nodded and looked like she was still gathering her control. "It was," she affirmed, "There are echoes of their emotions in the chambers, decades' worth. Rage and sorrow, longing to be back home, back with their prides. But most of all hatred. Hatred for the Republic."

She looked up at Buck looking confounded. "That's who put them there Buck. Their leader Prince Shange, he opposed the Republic so he and those who sided with him were brought here. It doesn't make sense." She started pacing between the chambers again.

"Why bring them here?" she was whispering as she stepped between them, "Why subject them to that? Why not contact the Jedi? A Consular might have been able to diffuse the situation. Why wasn't one sent?" Then her head raised and her eyes grew distant, "Maybe one was… " she muttered, and comprehension lit up her face.

"What are you thinking?" Buck asked, and was surprised when her expression closed off. She doesn't want to tell me, he thought, but she's trained to be honest. He held up a hand signaling she could stay silent and for the first time since being close to the stasis chambers she relaxed.

"I need to do more research before I know," she said, "Look through Master Tho's journal again, maybe I missed something. There's a connection here I'm certain."

"Then let's head back," he stated, "For what it's worth I'm sorry this was a dead end." Her eyes got that distant look again before she tilted her head at him.

"No, not a dead end," she assured him, "I'm sure there's reason I was guided here, and I thank you again for helping me."

"Well thank me when get back to the Corsair," he replied, "At least we have a clear path back." She nodded at him keeping her blaster ready and he did the same as they swiftly turned to speed through the corridors.

  


 


	3. Chapter 3

As the speeder pulled into the landing pad for the spaceport Buck mulled over what they'd discovered. So Angel had seen the Republic wasn't as squeaky clean as it wanted the galaxy to believe, he thought. He was more aware than most of what went on behind their façade, however it was rare to have such glaring evidence of what they were capable of.

Part of him wanted to gloat but seeing Angel so subdued wasn't sitting well with him. She'd gotten a harsh glimpse at something she'd been trained to believe in, and he could see the doubt overwhelming her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently as they walked through the port.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, "You've been through a lot today."

"I just wasn't expecting something like that from the Republic." Her eyes were solemn as she nodded up at him, "Makes me wonder who's on the right side."

"Not thinking of defecting are you?" Buck teased, trying to wheedle a smile from her and was relieved when one appeared, small and subtle.

"If anything this only shows me I'm where I need to be, for now. Seems like I might be the only one trying to find out what's going on." Her smile widened as she nudged Buck's arm. "Can't do that if I'm playing for the wrong team."

He was glad to see her buoyant personality was indomitable as it seemed and nudged her back. "Well if you ever do decide to come over, I'll put in a good word for you," he joked, chuckling as she stuck her tongue out at him then settled back into her 'Corporal Kys' persona.

A sense of relief overwhelmed Buck as the _Corsair_ came into view and he hit a button on his comm unit to signal Fourgee that he was close. Still hurrying, he knew his signal had been received when he saw the ramp lower and the door open. A tentative smile passed over his face and he took a quick look at Angel who looked just as relieved. Putting his hand on her elbow he tried to keep his pace quick without drawing attention to them when her head shot up and she froze. Stopping more subtly he saw her eyes had a faraway look in them and she turned her head looking worried.

"I sense something," she whispered, looking around carefully.

Buck looked around as well trying to remain inconspicuous, when he saw what she referred to. A dark-haired male Sith was talking to an Imperial officer and judging by their faces the Sith wasn't pleased. His black and red robes flowed from the wide armored shoulders and the veins on his face were etched darkly against his pale skin, indicating a high level of Dark Side corruption.

Should have known, Buck thought, he'd been surprised they hadn't run into one before now. It appeared to be a low level lord, but he might be volatile nonetheless. Angel looked like she was about to raise her hand, a movement that he associated with her using her stealth abilities and he tapped her on the shoulder. He understood it was her instinct but wanted her to remember that going invisible now would only draw more attention.

Urging her to continue moving to his ship he noticed the Sith turn around and start scanning the crowd. His eyes latched onto Angel and he looked puzzled, then began to move towards them with determination.

"Move Angel," Buck muttered giving her a light inconspicuous push away from him. She glanced back but kept moving towards the _Corsair_ at a quickened pace.

"Agent, stop that woman!" he heard the Sith bark, and Angel turned to meet his eyes.

Buck was torn, if he didn't try for her it would seem suspicious but he didn't want to turn his friend over to the Sith. It seemed like Angel understood his hesitation and she nodded quickly. Her eyes flashed briefly with regret and he wondered what she had in mind.

"Sorry Buck," she whispered before lifting her leg in a high roundhouse kick. It met his chest firmly enough to knock him off-balance and he staggered back as she kicked again lower, catching him in the midsection.

Her hand whipped out and one of his blasters flew into it. Raising it along with the blaster he'd already given her, she bore down on him with both. He was shocked when she fired several shots in his direction, one catching his upper left arm and another grazing his side. Dropping quickly he rolled away pulling his second blaster instinctively, but she'd already used her stealth abilities and was nowhere to be seen. Other officers drawn by the commotion converged on him and assisted him up while the Sith elbowed his way to Buck and gave him a stern look.

"Who was that?" He looked furious, but Buck kept calm, staying respectful but detached.

"I was told she was an officer doing a maintenance check. She was assigned to me this morning, my lord," Buck lied, "Was supposed to take her to Maximum Security Block J-7 then back to the Orbital Station, but we never made it past the Esh-Kha."

Buck focused on the lie in case the Sith tried looking into his mind to discern if his was telling the truth. He didn't feel any probing even as the Sith looked at him uncertainly.

"Did you know she was Force sensitive?" the Sith asked and Buck shook his head.

"Was just following orders, my lord," he said briskly and was pinned with another hard look. He made a show of rubbing his injured side, "I can get the name of the officer who assigned her to me but based on that little display I'd wager that it'd be fake. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my ship and tend to my wounds." He knew he was being borderline impertinent and the Sith glanced at him sharply.

"My lord?" A nervous looking Major spoke up, "The woman couldn't have gone far. It'd be a shame to waylay one of our valued Agents from seeking medical attention while we search the spaceport for her." The Sith turned his glare on the Major but nodded slightly before turning and stomping off dramatically.

"Don't know about you Agent," the Major whispered, "But sometimes those Sith can give you the creeps, eh?" Despite the pain, Buck gave the Major a nod, reminding himself that he owed the man a favor, then paced to the _Corsair_ and entered.

* * *

  
  


Buck wasn't sure what hurt more, his blaster wounds or his pride. Either way he found himself in a foul mood. Stalking to the Corsair's console, he briskly punched in the commands to launch the ship and travel to neutral territory. "You'd better be in here Angel," he muttered, as the ship rose and blasted off, but he knew she was. He'd seen the door to his quarters was closed and had remembered it'd been open when they'd left. He leaned back with a pained groan and stood up.

"Master," Fourgee purred, "Are you injured?"

He rolled his eyes at the droid and grumbled,"I'll live Fourgee. Watch the controls, I'm heading to the med bay." But first, he thought, I have to talk to a certain brazen Jedi. Walking to his quarters he plugged in the unlock code on the panel to the side of the door and stormed in.

"Buck!" Angel gasped in disbelief, "I thought I locked that door."

He looked over and was surprised to see her changing. It looked like she'd just slid out of the uniform pants he'd given her. Her light tunic and leggings were draped across his bed and she stood by them in a thin tank top and shorts. The unexpected sight of her undressed caused him the stall. He knew she had a great body, but he couldn't have predicted that the expanse of her creamy brown skin would look so soft and touchable. After he hadn't moved, Angel pulled her silver hair from its bun and planted one hand on her hip, cocking it to the side.

"Well?" she asked, her eyes lit up with mirth.

"Well what," he fired back, grasping for the annoyance he felt about her shooting him. It seemed to have flown from his mind at seeing her in her underclothes. "This is my room, usually any partially undressed girls in here are welcoming me with open arms." He was hoping to embarrass her, but she just laughed off his comment.

"I'm a friend, not a conquest Buck," she teased, and he looked pointedly at his arm.

"A friend who shot me!" he fumed. "That was the best strategy you could come up with?"

The look on her face was completely apologetic, but mischief danced in her eyes as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Had to make you look innocent. Do you know how hard that is? I thought if you were injured in the fray they'd have to let you seek medical help, giving you an excuse to leave."

Buck tried focusing on his wounds to stay angry, but he'd admit her quick thinking had gotten them out of there efficiently. "I hope you at least feel guilty about it," he grumbled and she raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms.

"How about I feel as guilty about shooting you as you do about tranking me twice when we first met? And don't give me that 'in the line of duty' blah blah blah." She gave him a hard look as Buck opened his mouth, then closed it quickly, realizing this was not an argument he wanted to perpetuate.

"Fair enough," he muttered, grimacing while stripping off his shirt as he headed to the med bay.

"Too stubborn to ask." She clucked her tongue as she followed him, "Let me help."

She watched as he got up on the med bay table and assisted him in taking off his shirt. He noted her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his bared chest, but thankfully she didn't make any comments about his blue skin.

"Kolto's in the top drawer," he said gruffly trying to not be won over by her nursing his wounds. It was difficult as she shook her head with an easy smile and glided her fingers over the burn on his arm.

A pale glow radiated from them along with the soothing coolness from before and he felt the burns ease as her hands drifted up and down. Once she appeared satisfied with the state of his arm she turned her attention to his side. He groaned at the gentle strokes and leaned back on the table.

His lids shut partially but he watched Angel as she concentrated on mending his burns. There was something suggestive in the intensity on her face and the locks of silver hair falling around it. She was still in her tank top and shorts which, strangely enough, did better things for her figure than some of the outfits he'd seen dancing girls wear. Her pale eyes darted to his and a smile played around her mouth as she noticed him watching her, but she didn't stop until she'd thoroughly healed his side.

"So, are you better now?" She added a syrupy sweetness to her voice as she quipped and he felt a reluctant smile cross his face.

"My side and arm are," he allowed, "But my pride feels bruised. I still can't believe you caught me off guard like that."

"There you go, underestimating me again," she smirked with her eyes full of challenge. Never was one to turn down a challenge, Buck thought.

"Maybe I need to catch you off guard, return the favor," he said as he raised enough to ease his hand around the back of her neck, noting her surprise as he brought her mouth down to his. Her confession in the tunnels on Belsavis combined with her natural sensuality had triggered something insistent in him. Now he wanted to see just how much he could appeal to her.

She paused before smoothing her hands over his chest, still tasting as sweet as he remembered, but more alluring now that he knew her. Keeping his touch light but firm, he was ready to break off at any sign of resistance as he caressed her mouth with his. He almost pulled back until he heard her sigh and she relaxed into the kiss. Knew it, he gloated quietly, she was attracted to him more than she'd wanted to let on.

He used one of his favorite moves, running his fingers lightly down her skin to incite a shiver and she instinctively moved closer to him, drawn to the warmth of his body. When she leaned into him he stroked his hands more assertively down her back without trying to push too hard. Giving her lips one last nip he leaned his head back to gauge her reaction. She looked dazed but not upset and when she regarded him he had a feeling she was analyzing what was happening.

"That did catch me off guard, Buck," she breathed, "I thought we were just friends."

"That's why this is perfect." He kept his voice soft and hands moving slowly, not wanting to break to spell he was weaving. "No commitments, no attachments other than our friendship. I think I know you pretty well Angel, you're curious. You want to know what it feels like, to see just how much pleasure your body is capable of under all of that control you've been taught."

He used his fingertips to draw another shiver from her, watching her chest rise as her breath caught and the tips of her breasts strained against her top. Pulling her back to him, he saw her eyes drift closed and her mouth open in a soft sigh. He pressed another kiss to her lips, keeping his mouth relaxed as he backed away slightly then pressed again, repeating the coaxing movement. Her hands skimmed up his shoulders as she mirrored how he was kissing her and he let his glide down her body.

She was resting against his chest, and he noticed the back of her tank had risen slightly leaving the swath of skin above the base of her spine exposed. Running his hand across it drew a shudder from her. Wonder what else would make her shudder, he thought, and with that errant thought something clicked in his mind. He began pondering other things, like would she be as playful in bed as she was everywhere else, what noises she would make in the heat of passion, and what would those legs feel like wrapped around him?

Dangerous territory, he warned himself, don't get distracted, this was supposed to be about him tempting her. But he started pulling her tighter to his chest and heard her moan as their kiss grew more urgent. She continued to mimic his actions, threading her fingers through his short indigo hair as he ran his through her silver locks, opening her mouth to his when he parted his lips further letting their tongues meet. Even her breathing echoed his, becoming heavy in the heated moment.

More images flooded him; pulling her up on the table to straddle him, pressing his mouth to her pulse to see if it raced, seeing the look in her eyes when he… k'pah, he had to stop himself again. Questioning who'd snared whom, his body was reacting to the images in his mind combined with her enthusiastic response and he broke off with a deep groan. Her eyes opened and as he met her gaze, a slow grin spread across his face. Her eyes instantly started dancing with amusment and a giggle escaped her.

"Oh Buck," she sighed, "Didn't I warn you about looking smug?"

He cursed himself inwardly, one slip and the daze he'd worked so hard to create had evaporated. She folded her arms on his chest propping herself up to look him in the eyes even as his hands slid up and down her back.

"Had to try," he teased, still trying to banish the pictures his imagination was creating while she smiled indulgently at him.

"And it was a good try," she sighed again, "Very good. But like I said, I'm a friend, not a conquest. And of those two choices I rather stay a friend."

"You sure?" he couldn't resist asking, and chuckled at her raised eyebrow. "Alright silly question, but I was just thinking you could help me relax since I was so helpful to you."

Her smile turned sly as she looked at the med bay counter."Well since you were so helpful, I guess I should help you relax."

Trouble gleamed in her eyes as she lifted her hand and a stim gun levitated to it. A split second before he could react she shot it into his arm and tranquilized him.

"Really Angel?" he groaned and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I still owed you one, Buck. Think you'll be plenty relaxed after a nap. But here..." She leaned over him as he fought to keep his eyes open, and bent down to give him a lush and lingering kiss on his lips. "There's a kiss goodnight. The _Corsair_ will be docked safely on Nar Shadda when you wake up. Sweet dreams."

She stroked his cheek and he heard her footsteps saunter away as he started drifting. K'pah, she'd got him again, he thought. Part of him was indignant while the rest of him wanted to laugh. Alright Angel this round is yours, he relented, and he wondered if it was wrong to hope there'd be more rounds to come.

  
  


 


End file.
